


Cheeky Monkey

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a playful bit of fluff (something I don't do much of), involving Jack, Sam and Daniel discussing a native creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...no real spoilers or warning...just fluff...

“Now that’s just cheeky.”

“Cheeky, sir?”

“You heard me Carter. I said cheeky…as in…Cheeky Monkey.”

Daniel cleared his throat and looked up. “What?”

“Well, they’re sorta monkey like.”

“In what way?” Daniel peered around Jack into the grass where the creatures in question were playing.

Jack put out both hands as if only an idiot couldn’t see the comparison. “Monkey, Daniel. It’s my turn, isn’t it Sam?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam chuckled and returned to her calculations.

“Is it cheeky, if they don’t actually have cheeks?” Daniel asked as he went back to where he had been rubbing a charcoal piece over parchment paper on the wall behind them.

“Don’t they?” Jack leaned over the low wall to get a better look. “Sure, see, cheeks. That one’s got something stuffed inside his.”

Carter stood to peer over his shoulder. “Actually sir, that’s a her, and that isn’t her cheek.”

“How can you tell?”

Sam shrugged and sat back down. “I’m a scientist sir, it’s my job to notice.”

He turned to stare at her, not relenting until she looked back up. “Okay, when I went out to take readings one of them was giving birth. That’s where they carry their unborn.”

“Oh.” Jack opened his mouth, then closed it, before turning to look back at Daniel. “Still, cheeky. I stand by my assessment.”

“And we respect that.” Daniel said.

“Hmmph.” Jack crossed his arms and turned back to watch the creatures. They seemed to have no fear of his team, and had made no threatening moves. They were fascinating, playful. “How long ‘til we can go home?”

“A few hours at least, sir.” Carter replied.

“I was hoping for another day.” Daniel said, looking up.

“Cheeky.” Jack said. “Cheeky indeed.”


End file.
